weekyle15s_the_ten_savioursfandomcom-20200214-history
Vaatu
Vaatu is one of the many antagonists of the series and is the bigger bad of Carter's story. Appearance He is a giant spirit with black colouring and red markings. Personality Vaatu's personality is fairly two-dimensional, as he is consumed by his single-minded objective to destroy Raava and bring about ten thousand years of darkness upon the arrival of Harmonic Convergence. His apparent distaste for Raava is intrinsic to his very nature as her spiritual counterpart, though it is further exacerbated when Raava managed to keep him in check and later, after having merged with Wan, sealed him in the Tree of Time, fueling his desire for revenge. Apart from wanting to destroy Raava forever, he follows the similarly narrow path of spreading chaos and destruction, since these are the very things he personifies and give him strength. Despite spreading chaos by default, Vaatu exudes an ironic calm, never losing focus of his goal or panicking, even in the face of certain defeat. He patiently bid his time in the Tree of Time for ten thousand years, waiting for someone to free him. He is confident in his abilities and his pride waxes to pure arrogance when he deals with humans, a race which he disdains, being far older and more powerful than they are, and thinking that no human could ever be a match for him. Even though Avatar Wan defeated him, he refused to acknowledge Wan's descendant Carter, and only refers to Raava when speaking to him. The only human he seems to acknowledge was his human ally, Unalaq, whom he treats fairly and without contempt, even when Unalaq believed that he had failed Vaatu. This fact further shows that, despite being an innately destructive being, Vaatu is coolly calculating, able to put aside his prejudice toward humans to suit his overall goals, even going so far as to merge with one to get even with Raava, turning her own strategy against her. Even in the beginning, while Raava was disdainful of Wan's interference, Vaatu was insightful enough in his desperation to manipulate Wan's love of spirits and trick him into freeing himself from Raava's grasp. Skills & Abilities As the spirit of chaos and darkness, Vaatu has the ability to magnify the negative emotions inside other spirits, swaying them to give in to the darker sides of their natures. In turn, he feeds on chaos and anarchy, increasing in both size and power. His airy and transparent body allows him to fly and be unharmed when it is severed by an attack, though it has enough substance to enter physical combat and produce kinetic force. He also has the ability to shoot purple energy blasts from his "face". In his battle with Carter, and later in his assault on Republic City, he also demonstrated the ability to generate vegetation infused with spiritual energy that can take a life of its own by shoving his tentacles into the earth and making vines and other plants grow. Like his counterpart, Raava, Vaatu is effectively immortal, having lived for tens of thousands of years. If he is overcome by Raava, he can gradually reform himself from the vestigial darkness within her. Though they have been separated for ten thousand years, Vaatu still has a connection with Raava, and was able to sense her presence once Carter entered the Spirit World. Vaatu is also fully capable of binding himself with a human being, which was exemplified during the Harmonic Convergence as he merged with Unalaq, thereby producing the Dark Avatar. This merge also allowed Vaatu to gain control of Unalaq's ability to waterbend, though unlike Raava, Vaatu's presence in Unalaq's body manifested itself on the outside, and exhibited more sentience, as both he and Unalaq spoke in unison. Weapons None. Family None. Voice Actor Jonathan Adams. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Spirits Category:Dark Spirits Category:Single Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Big Bads Category:Bigger Bads